Goodbye
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Alternate ending to the episode Gone, this is what i think would've happened if Spongebob took the news of 'No Spongebob Day' harder.


**Mr. Krabs:** Of course. _[Cut to a scene of everyone in Bikini Bottom except SpongeBob around a SpongeBob made of wood]_ First we build a giant wooden efigee of you, then we burn it to the ground. _[The citizens burn it]_ Whoo-hoo! Burn, baby! _[Cut to everyone dancing on the ashes of the efigee]_ And dance on the ashes like there was no tomorrow.

.com/wiki/Gone_(transcript)-

* * *

><p>Spongebob was strangely quiet after hearing what his 'friends' had been up to for the past few weeks. For awhile he said nothing, just staring at his shoes not meeting their gaze. "Spongebob?" asked Mr Krabs waving a claw in front of Spongebob to get the sponges attention.<p>

Spongebob brought his head sharply and blinked, like he was coming out of a trance. "Yeah?" asked Spongebob dazed, Mr Krabs shared a look with Sandy before answering. "Are you OK?" he asked softly, Spongebob just nodded sadly before walking away. He stopped suddenly before looking over his shoulder at his boss, "Mr Krabs did you guys really have fun without me?" asked Spongebob his voice just above a whisper.

"Of course we did, why?" asked Mr Krabs who like the rest of Bikini Bottom was confused at Spongebob's reaction. "No reason" said Spongebob before he continued to walk away, and soon was out of sight. "Do you think he will be OK?" asked Sandy as the crowd dispersed to return to their lives, "who cares he be back to annoying the rest soon enough" said Squidward before he too walked away.

Mr Krabs and Sandy shared a final concerned look before they parted ways.

* * *

><p>-2 days later-<p>

Sandy walked into the Krusty Krab to find it full with angry customers, who were demanding to be served. She pushed to the front of the crowd to see Squidward being harassed by the angry mob, "Squidward what in tarnation is going on here" asked Sandy gesturing to the customers behind her. "Ask Mr Krabs" said Squidward jerking a tentacle at the kitchen window.

Sandy walked through the kitchen door, to find Mr Krabs frantically flipping Krabby Patties. "Mr Krabs where's Spongebob?" asked Sandy not seeing him anywhere, "I don't know he hasn't show up for work since 2 days ago" said Mr Krabs. Sandy left the Krusty Krab not long after hearing Spongebob hadn't show up for work, which was strange since he he loved his job to the point of obsession.

Sandy's next stop was Patrick's rock, she figured he would have some clue as to where his best friend was. There she found the starfish lying on top of the rock oblivious to the world around him, "Hey Patrick have you seen Spongebob lately?" she asked when she came closer to the rock. "Not since he dropped Gary off yesterday" said Patrick without moving from his spot.

"Why would he leave Gary here?" asked Sandy in confusion, Patrick shrugged "he said something about going away and wanted me to watch Gary" said Patrick. He looked down at her but noticed she was heading to Spongebob's house, "Hey where your going?" asked Patrick but she ignored him.

She knocked on Spongebob's door while calling his name, but after a few minutes of silence Sandy decided to take a more hands on approach.

"HYAAH!"

She kicked the door down and watched as it fell to the ground with a thud. "Spongebob" Sandy called into the seemingly empty house, "Where are you?" asked Sandy as she checked the kitchen only to find it void of everything that used to be there. When she walked back into the living room she saw why, there were boxes everywhere.

* * *

><p>"That's odd" said Sandy as she looked at the boxes, each was marked with titles like 'Kitchen' or 'Living room'. Sandy went into Spongebob's library to find all the books gone, replaced by stacks of boxes. In fact everywhere she went all of Spongebob's stuff was boxed and labeled, the only place Sandy didn't enter was the garage.<p>

She tried to open the door, but found that it was locked from the inside. "Okay Spongebob I know your in there, come on out or I'm coming in" said Sandy. When she got no response she kicked the door down, only to blasted by a stream of hot air. The hot air obscured her vision of the garage, when it dissipated she finally found Spongebob. Or what was left of him, there next to several heating lamps was a pile of ashes next to square pants and black shoes.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH".

* * *

><p>-2 days later-<p>

The sky was full of thick black clouds, that seemed ready to burst any second. It seemed to fit the mood of the citizens of Bikini Bottom, as they all gathered at Creaking Bones cemetery. In the front row sat Mr Krabs who was sobbing uncontrollably, next to him sat Squidward whose face was blank except of one tear sliding down his cheek.

Patrick had tears pouring down his face as he clutched a picture of him and Spongebob for dear life. But the person(?) who probably was the worse one off was Sandy, who was clutching a letter tightly in her gloved fist. The letter was Spongebob's suicide letter to his friends, she could recite it without looking.

Dear friends

If your reading this then you must have found my remains. I boxed up my stuff to be given to who ever wants them. The only thing left I have to say is this. Goodbye

Spongebob.

A/n: When I saw the ending to Gone I was a little mad how easily Spongebob forgave his friends for abandoning him. I mean if my friends created a holiday just to get away from me, because I'm annoying I would be mad.


End file.
